1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filing device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a filing device for storing recording discs such as compact discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recording disc of an optical recording type such as a compact disc has a very high recording density as compared with conventional recording discs so that the optical recording disc has a lot of contents recorded therein. In this type of recording disc, it is almost impossible to identify on the disc all of the contents recorded therein. It is therefore an usual practice that a leaflet is provided to give the user of the disc with information on the contents and the order of the recorded contents. The leaflet is stored in a case which is made of a hard plastic material for storing the optical recording disc. The storing case is then kept in storing box or a storing shelf.
In the manner of storing such optical recording discs as described above, inconveniencies have been experienced in that it has bee very difficult to identify the recorded contents in the condition where the disc is stored in the box or in the shelf. Speaking more specifically, when the recording discs are in the storing box or in the storing shelf, the only parts which the users can see are the edge portions of the disc storing cases which can have designations of only the titles of the recording discs. Thus, the users cannot get information on the details of the recorded contents unless they take out the discs from the storing box or shelf as the case may be.